Problem: A silver pair of gloves costs $$22$, which is $11$ times as much as a red pair of shoes costs. How much does the red pair of shoes cost?
Solution: The cost of the silver pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$22 \div 11$ $$22 \div 11 = $2$ A red pair of shoes costs $$2$.